Gnome
Gnome is a demon in the series. History A earth elemental that first appears in the alchemical works of Paracelsus. He describes them as two spans high, very reluctant to interact with humans, and able to move through solid earth as easily as humans move through air. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jirae Race *Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jirae Race (''MT) / Element Race (MII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Element Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Prime Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Element Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Element Race *Ronde: Element Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner:'' Element Race *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Element Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Element Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ogre Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Oni Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Oni Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Element Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Gnome is needed in the Lands of Rage to unlock a gate leading to Moloch's Temple. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gnome is created from a fusion of two Tree, Reaper, Lady or Kishin race demons. It is used to rank up Tree, Reaper, Lady and Kishin race demons, and ranks down Avian, Holy, Fury and Dragon race demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gnome can only be obtained through fusing two members of the Kishin, Lady, Reaper and Tree races together. It can teach Nanashi the Lullaby skill through its Demon Whisper. Gnome benefits from learning Electricity and ailment skills. ''Persona 2'' Gnome is a Fusion Spell in both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', summoned by using any earth skill and the Summon Spirits skill in the former and Great Magnus and Summon Spirits in the latter. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Gnome has the power EarthHoard. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' S-Rank Gnomes can be obtained by getting Ranked S in the last three stages of Desert Makai on Akira's route. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Enemy= |-| Ally= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= High Elec Pleroma\Innate Lullaby\25 Life Gain\28 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Normal= |-| S-Rank= Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Fusion Spells Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons